Seira/SAOF Arena
Seira is a playable character in SAOF Arena. She uses the voices of Yahagi from KanColle. Background After wandering around inside a cave, Seira found a door and walked through it. It was revealed that the door led to Paradox's world. Thinking it was just an extension of Sword Art Online, Seira was determined to complete it. Playstyle Seira's speed is complicated, in a way where the actual attacking is quick but the delay from using it is very evident. She also lacks moves that let her get close to her opponent, and relies on countering her opponent to get a chance to attack. When Seira does catch her opponent in a combo, however, it doesn't take much to decimate them completely. Her attacks are extremely powerful, but only at close range. Seira's character system is the Strike Mirror system, which allows her strikes to deal up to four times more hits. Every three hits dealt or taken, Seira gets a Mirage point. Every time she gets a Mirage point, she can use it to summon a Mirage clone to copy her next attack and double the hits. Mirages only have 50% of Seira's attack power, however. She can use up multiple Mirage points at the same time to have multiple Mirages following her moves. The maximum amount of Mirage points is four, and attacks from a Mirage will not charge the Strike Mirror gauge. Strike Mirror gauge resets at the start of every match. Stats Movelist Base Rank *Attack: Slash three times with Shattered Mirage. *(Special) Strike Mirror: Use up all Mirage Points to increase damage of next attack by 25% for each point used. *(Special) Shadow Clone: Use up a Mirage point to create a shadow that looks exactly the same as you. Doubles evasion rate until attacked (does not matter if attack misses) *(Special) Pulse Trigger: Stab your blade into an enemy and fire three pulses of blue energy through them. Rank 2: Battle Ace *(Special) Correctional Strike: Take no damage if hit by normal attack until next turn and instead deal 1.5x damage of attack back to attacker. *(Special) Vertical: Jump and make a two-handed slash downwards. *(Special) Anti-Material Strike: Make a powerful attack that breaks enemy defense for 3 turns. Rank 3: One Cut Killer *Attack: Make one single vertical slash that deals 3.5x damage. Replaces base rank attack and Vertical. *(Special) Execution Sequence: Deal 7 critical hits to a single enemy. *(Special) Descent Quake: AOE Skill. Send out pulses of red energy through the ground to topple enemies and deal multiple hits. Replaces Pulse Trigger. *(Final) One Flash: Charge for one turn, then make an extremely powerful vertical slash with a brilliant flash of light on a single opponent that deals 18x damage. All other enemies blinded. Rank 4: War Mirage *(Special) Thousand Ram: Small AOE. Thrust your blade forward with the a mirage of a thousand rams to deal heavy damage and stun a small group of enemies. Uses one Mirage Point. *(Special) Eternal Mirror: Use up all Mirage Points to increase damage of next three attacks by 25% for each point used. Rank 5: Queen of Slayers *(Special) Queen's Throne: All party members regain a small amount of health and gain a 1.5x attack and 1.5x defense buff. *(Special) Curtain Call: Strike all enemies on the battlefield, and using all available Mirage points to increase damage of each hit by 20% for each point used. Eternal Mirror buff does not apply to this attack. *(Final) God-Slaying Machine: Strengthen your blade with the power of a god and make a diagonal slash that deals 20x damage to all enemies hit. Replaces One Flash. Battle Quotes "Aha, that's thoughtful." (When selected in Character Select) "So, what kind of plan are you making today?" (When selected in Character Select) "Moving out!" (Intro) "Haha, interesting." (Intro) "This is where I get serious!" (Intro to difficult boss) "Commencing battle!" (Attacking) "This wouldn't even count as a wound, you know." (When below 50% health) "Did you think i was going down with just a few hits?" (When below 50% health) "That's enough…I've lost…" (Defeat) "Good idea, as always." (Victory) Alternate Outfits *Retro: Seira's original design, with ringed chest armor and a skullcap. *Cosplay: Seira dressed as Alisa from God Eater, sword included. *Halloween: Seira dressed as a police officer, with her sword as a police baton. Category:SAOF Arena Character Category:PercyJacks